ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Orb Chronicle
The |Urutoraman Ōbu Kuronikuru}} (not to be confused with ''Ultraman Orb: The Chronicle) is the complete , which is a compilation of Ultraman Orb's adventures, on-screen and off. These unseen adventures were written in the book, which reveals many things about the characters' past and future adventures. Gai and Juggler start to seperately go down their own paths. On the Warrior's Peak, Gai was given a mission by the ring of light to gather four elementsfor the Orbcalibur, hidden throughout space. Juggler begins to change as the darkness sways him. is a planet full of jewels and resources, and rich people. However, the difference between the rich and poor is very large. Gai came to the space airport here, where he encountered the pickpocket who tried to steal from him. They were suddennly attacked by a gang of aliens but Gai protected Shorty, who wanted to become his partner. He later encountered Mulnau, an alledged prophet who was preaching about the world's end, but was actually a wanted criminal. While tracking her down, the duo find her hideout, and she escapes. Meanwhile, there was news from the astronomer that the giant comet was getting closer and would destroy the planet in a week, sending the people of Cobol into a panic. Gai finds a crystalized memory chip that had blueprints for a hologram machine, and found out the comet was nothing more than a hologram. Gai tells people of the news. Chasing down Mulnau and Jiggle, he encounters a Dinosaur Tank, and defeats it. Mulnau and Jiggle are then arrested by the and are to be imprisoned on , but Mulnau escapes again. However, Shorty stole something from her, and it is the . is a planet 95% made up of water. There are island territories that are in constant conflict. Gai and Shorty arrive there and are caught in the conflict between the and , and encounter the Shillock Tribe leader's daughter , who dislikes this conflict. Gai doesn't want to interfere with the decisions they make. However, Salamni unleashes the seal that was sealing away the monsters Pestar, Takkong, and Gamakujira, who head towards the tribes' cities. They set aside their differences and work together to resolve what they call the , though it is not enough. Gai transformed into Ultraman Orb and fought against the three undersea monsters and destroyed them. The two tribes now live together at the , in peace. Gai met with Salamni, who was undergoing recuperation, when Shorty came along. When Gamakujira exploded, there was a large pearl and he saw a blue crystal in it. It is the . Gai and Shorty say goodbye to Salamni, and embark on another journey. Gai and Shorty arrived on , full of jungles, and more importantly, the rare mineral . , the head of the mining project, intends to erupt a nearby volcano to destroy deposits of Enmanium along with the natives, and unleash Gora, so that he could exploit the Interstellar Alliance's insurance scheme. Gai meets Sadeath for the first time, who was Orlock's bodyguard, sent to stop Gai from ruining his plans. Their fight goes to the edge of the volcano's mouth, where Gai seized the opportunity to throw the Gapiya into the lava, though this would not be the last time they meet. The volcano erupts and Gora emerges. Orb defeats Gora and claims the from the natives as a reward. Count Orlock was arrested by the Interstellar Alliance. is where Gai and Shorty are looking for the . They visit a settlement whose inhabitants are bullied by the Alien Nackle . They also meet , who was from O-50 and taught Gai to play the Orbnica's melody. arrived and tried to strike a deal with the settlers to move out of the planet so that he can build his . They opposed, so he sent his bodyguards, the Ramon Brothers, to attack them. Orb defeats them both and Zartana is arrested. Later, the mercenary he hired arrives, who is Juggler. Juggler betrayed his employer and killed him, taking the Element of Wind for himself and wanted to end things with Gai under the night sky. Juggler is beaten but Gai refuses to kill him, and he is taken away to Planet 484 by the Interstellar Alliance. He leves behind the Element of Wind. Gai goes back to the Warrior's Peak and unlocks Orb Supreme Calibur, but the Ring does not give him his next mission. Jugglus Juggler is imprisoned on Planet 484, but he stages a prison break. He steals the that contained , Balloonga. On his way, he found a girl named Biranki, who had a helmet on that blocks out her brain waves. In the past, she was a princess who was locked up in a tower by her parents because of her ability to summon monsters using her brain waves, and had a helmet put on her. At some point, she dreamed about a prince coming to rescue her, and being lovestruck, she was stressed that she would never find love up there in the tower. That stress caused her to summon a Gango and terrorize the town. She was locked away on Planet 484. Now Juggler saw her as a useful ally, and broke the mask she wore, becoming her "prince" in a way that Juggler himself doesn't want to acknowledge. She summoned Gango and five other monsters whose names were not explicitly stated, while Juggler crafted the that can destroy the universe with a black hole. Gai gets on a ship, initially without knowing Shorty followed him. He goes through a labyrinth fighting off aliens. He then encounters the six monsters and kills them with the Orb Ground Calibur. The impact knocks Biranki away. Shorty dies trying to defuse the Balloonga Bomb due to high voltage electrical shocks, and gives Gai his pendant. Gai gets angry, goes to the top of a tower, and nearly beats Juggler to death with his hands, but stops. Juggler and Biranki are arrested, but the stress of being seperated from Juggler caused Biranki's brain waves to be so strong that it breaks the new helmet she is forced to wear. The ship they are on explodes and Biranki survives somehow, drifting through space. Juggler disappears. Gai goes back to O-50 and obtains the Orb Ring and his next mission, to stop the revival of the King Demon Beasts. Juggler, on the other hands, receives his Dark Ring. The place called , an archaeological site where an ancient superscience war apparently happened, was called 4000 years ago in 1800 BC, and it was a magnificent city. Gai had stopped there on his mission to stop the revival of the King Demon Beasts, when he saw signs that Magatanothor was about to revive; such as a strange aurora phenomenon. Gai met , who he befriended. Meanwhile, a mysterious entity dressed up like a mummy, whose name is , spreads the suspicious religion called to the people, a religion that praises Magatanothor, who would apparently destroy the world. Wanting to investigate further, Gai dresses up like a and enters the Magacism temple, where he encounters a Dodongo and kills it. A strange figure in the shadows obtains Dodongo's Kaiju Card. Gai goes deeper into the temple and finds Nuru Ra Hotep, who sends a few after Gai, but Gai escapes and defeats them. Nuru Ra Hotep uses the Dodongo card to awaken Magatanothor, who begins to destroy Ishtal. Gai fights as Ultraman Orb and defeats it using the Orb Supreme Calibur, releasing so much heat the sand turns to glass. Gai obtains Ultraman Tiga's Ultra Fusion Card though the Orb Ring. Nuru Ra Hotep takes off his disguise, revealing himself to be Jugglus Juggler, who has now obtained Magatanothor's Kaiju Card. The people migrate elsewhere after Ishtal's destruction. Many years later, Dana gets old and dies, but not before she sees Gai one last time. Gai leaves, fighting off monsters and alien invaders as thousands of years pass. In the 20th century, Gai heard of an omen that a King Demon Beast would revive under an aurora in a Tundra, so he went there. The abnormal sun rays caused the ice to melt, freeing Kingsaurus II at , which Gai defeats. A young local artisan named took a picture of Gai holding up the monster's tail. Juggler obtains Kingsaurus II's Kaiju Card. In 1908, East Europe, , there were frequent fights between royalties and the revolutionary army, so Natasha Romanová, the daughter of a officer, runs away into Rusalka to avoid the conflict. She finds some old newspapers and saw an article with the photo of Gai in it. One day, Natasha witnessed the battle between Orb and Super C.O.V., who had revived from the fjord valley. She finds an injured Gai after the battle, and takes care of him, giving him water and mushroom soup. Gai has lost his memories, so Natasha takes him to the hospital and they come across a village. Gai helps the villagers with chores and they start to like him. He plays the Orbnica and Natasha accompanies him. One night, Pris-Ma appeared in an aurora, and Orb fought it, somehow regaining his memories. Juggler harvests its Kaiju Card. One month later, Juggler awakens the King Demon Beast of Light Maga-Zetton. Gai gave Natasha the Orbnica and went to fight Maga-Zetton, and a fireball hits Natasha. Enraged, he uses the Orb Supreme Calibur to destroy Maga-Zetton, but also caused an event known as the , destroying the plants in a 30 meter radius. Juggler had protected Natasha from the blast and revived her before running away. Gai gains Ultraman's Ultra Fusion Card, and then finds his Orbnica, assuming Natasha died in the blast. In 1916, Natasha went to Japan by herself and fell in love with an interpreter named , and they got married. However, Natasha never forgot about Gai, so she put a photo of them in the last doll of her , so that the last doll will not be empty, and it was passed down to her descendants. It is the 1950s, in the middle of South America, , . Secret Organization dispatched to investigate the repeated events of ships and airplanes disappearing at the Burlesque ocean area in the case called " . Captain Scudder had been following this case ever since there was a UFO sighting in , , in the year 1948. Along came Gai, who Scudder initially did not trust, until they encountered the , and they worked together to defeat them. It was later discovered that Biranki is the mastermind behind all this, as she had followed Juggler across space and called down Hungler to draw Gai towards the endgame. After Scudder was knocked out by driftwood, Gai became Spacium Zeperion for the first time and defeated Hungler. Gai later received Scudder's leather jacket, after seeing him in hospital. He went out, saw the red sunset sky, and decided to give himself the Earth name Kurenai Gai. Biranki had coffee with Juggler at dawn, but to her surprise, she was drugged. Juggler then took her to a faraway alien wasteland and left her a note telling her not to follow him. In the Rupashka area of the North Pole, , Peguila appears and fights Orb, only to lose. Juggler harvests its Kaiju Card and heads to Japan to reawaken Maga-Basser. Riding on a freezer truck, Gai went to Tokyo. Orb and Zero try to find Desastro, only to be pulled into another world by an inter-dimensional rift it creates. They help Xio and Ultraman X to defeat the beast. を行く」|Dai Jū-shō 'Wataridori, Uchū (sora) wo Iku'}} Gai goes back to the Warrior's Peak and gains a new mission. Juggler follows him around and following him is Biranki. The fight goes on. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Chronicle